


Your Favourite Almost

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Birthday Stories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marijuana, Sadness, Thiam, is that a warning?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam and Theo talk about what could have been.





	Your Favourite Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> This one is for Amanda. Happy Birthday and may all your wishes come true. ♥
> 
> I strongly recommend to listen to the song I used while reading.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehAHJJ2vT90

_I know you moved onto someone new_

_Hope life is beautiful_

_You were the light for me to find my truth_

_I just wanna say, thank you_

 

“I still love you.”

There is silence for a while, letting Liam’s words become even bigger as they are the only sounds in his small bedroom.

Then Theo finally looks at him, eyes heavy with emotions. “I know.”

_Leaving to find my soul_

_Told her I had to go_

_And I know it ain't pretty_

_When our hearts get broke_

He takes another swig on the reefer they share. Watches the smoke curl into fantasy creatures in the air above them. Rising higher and higher until they disappear into nothing but thin air under the ceiling. The Chimera almost laughs because of the irony that those similarities between some simple smoke billows and his life provide.

“Sometimes I love you so much, it hurts”, Liam continues, ignoring Theo’s answer, like usually, “and some days I could kill you for not loving me back.”

 

_Too young to feel this old_

_Watching us both turn cold_

_Oh, I know it ain't pretty_

_When two hearts get broke_

_Yeah, I know it ain't pretty_

_When two hearts get broke_

 

Theo’s next words are so quiet, if there had been any other sound than their breathing, they would have gone unheard. But since it was only them, only the sounds of two existing lives in a room, Liam still heard them.

“I do. Love you back I mean. How could I not?”

It must be the soft cloud of weeds and wolfsbane, muffling his defences and cloaking him into warm, drug induced safety and it lets him say things Theo knows he really should not be saying.

 

Because they fuel hope.

_What could have been._

_Maybe..._

_If we just-_

It fuelled false hope.

 

_I hope someday_

_We'll sit down together_

_And laugh with each other_

_About these days, these days_

_All our troubles We'll lay to rest_

 

Liam doesn’t answer, he just moves even closer to Theo, pressing his body in the familiar figure next to him.

“You know, I never stopped thinking about what would have happened if I just got into the car with you. On that day.”

And Theo remembers –

 

_Three years of ups and downs_

_Nothing to show for it now_

_And I know it ain't pretty when the fire burns out_

_Calling me when I'm drunk remind me of what I've done_

_And I know it ain't pretty when you're trying to move on, yeah_

 

He never said it, but that day, after everything was over, no ghost riders left, no hunters to fight, he had felt true happiness for a first time in a long while. All because of the boy next to him. Watching him with big blue eyes and a tired smile, exhaustion dripping from his every move as they leave the hospital side by side.

 

_Cigarettes in the ashtray_

_Reminiscing on those past days_

_I thought you’d end up with my last name_

_But that changed_

_And I travelled around the world_

_Think where you living at now?_

Theo remembers how they stood on the parking lot, next to his truck, the pack a few meters away and he had turned to face Liam. ‘We will see each other again.’ He had said, almost believing the words himself.

Liam had looked at him, silent mouth but screaming eyes.

_“Please don’t leave.”_

_“I need you by my side.”_

_“I can’t do this without you.”_

And Theo heard him. He smiles apologetic, shrugging his shoulders with carefully learned dismissal, before his next words seal their fate: “Go to your pack, little wolf. They need you.”

 

_“You know I can’t lose you.”_

_“I need you.”_

_“Please never leave.”_

_Remember when we almost told each other the truth?_

All those unspoken words still float around them as they sit next to each other now, the two impossible boys, trying to forget the past and the future and everything in between. And somehow Liam hears them anyway. In his blue eyes lays a promise of lost happiness as he leans over to Theo.

And then, sharing the last whiff of smoke out of Liam’s lungs, their lips meet and the air seems to whisper.

_What could be._

_Maybe..._

_If we just-_

_You are my favourite almost._

_I hope someday_

_We'll sit down together_

_And laugh with each other_

_About these days, these days_

_All our troubles_

_We'll lay to rest._


End file.
